Comings of the ocean
by Samantha Stewpatt
Summary: Los hermanos Cullen viven tranquilamente en Forks, hasta que Bella, Alice y Rosalie, sirenas que siempre han vivido en el océano, deciden conocer el mundo de los humanos. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que no solo existen los vampiros y licántropos? ¿Quizás... surja el amor? —¿Qué eres, Isabella?— Me preguntó con su atractiva y musical voz.


_**¡HOOOOOOOOOLA! Es mi segunda historia en FF, no sé si va a salir bien o mal, pero quería probar a publicarla y ver que tal, porque no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**  
**Welcome to the human world.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Bella. Bella, despierta —Oí como alguien murmuraba cerca de mi oído mientras me sacudían suavemente.

—¿Mmm? Cinco minutos más —Farfullé.  
Como respuesta escuché la risa de mi hermana.

—Belly, ya vamos a aterrizar.

¿Aterrizar?

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me restregaba los ojos, antes de abrirlos.

Ah, claro. Aterrizar...

Me coloqué recta en mi asiento y abroché mi cinturón.

—Le cogiste el gusto a eso de dormir ¿Eh? —Bromeó Alice.

Ante eso, tuve que reírme. Era verdad, debo decir que dormir es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida. Una gran ventaja la que tenían los humanos...

—Ciertamente sí —Respondí.

—Ey, Rose. Rose, despierta. Rose. ¡Rosalie! —Gritó Alice al final zarandeando de un lado a otro a mi rubia hermana.

—Oh, por Dios, Alice. ¿Puedes callarte? — Se quejó.

—Vamos a aterrizar ya, y no te despertabas —Se defendió Ally.

Después de esa pequeña discusión,aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle, para coger un Taxi rumbo a Forks.

Ese era nuestro destino... Forks. Allí habíamos comprado una casa para alojarnos durante un tiempo.

Rosalie protestó durante todo el camino, algo típico en ella. Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con mudarnos a este sitio, pero no quería otra charla de nuestros padres.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi pequeña y entusiasta hermana bajó rápidamente y fue a la casa casi corriendo para entrar.  
Yo pagué al taxista y junto con Rose entré las maletas.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Gritó.

—¿Que pasa, Alice?

—¡La casa! Es... ¡ES HORRIBLE!

—Si que lo es, entonces ¿Nos vamos?— Preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Alice la miró mal.

—Bueno, no está tan mal... quizás, con algunos cambios...—

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando el gritito de Alice me interrumpió:—¡Si, si, si! ¿Vamos de compras? ¡Vamos!

—Ally tranquila. Primero tenemos que deshacer nuestras maletas, colocar todo, limpiar un poco... Además, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela y necesitamos dormir, ahora tenemos algunas debilidades humanas, ¿recuerdas?

—De acuerdo, pero lo de los coches no lo podemos dejar pasar. Tenemos que ir hoy mismo.

—¿Coches?

—¡Claro! Para ir al instituto mañana. Cuando coloquemos todo, vamos. ¡Ah! Y lo de las compras de la casa y ropa, de cualquier forma vamos mañana— Corrió por las escaleras con su maleta y cuando estaba arriba gritó: —¡Me pido este cuarto!

Y eso hicimos, colocar nuestras cosas, limpiar, y demás tareas.

A eso de las 7 de la tarde fuimos a comprar los coches. No es como si nosotras supiéramos mucho de eso -mas bien, nada-, así que simplemente escogimos lo que más nos gustó.

Rose era la más entusiasta en ese tema, ella escogió un BMV M3 E46, Alice un Porsche 911 997 GT3 RS y yo el Aston Martin AM 310 Vanquish. Todos eran hermosos.

Nos dijeron que estarían en tres días, pero con ofrecerles algo de dinero de más, que nuestro papá nos había dado, nos los dieron de inmediato. Y con ellos y nuestros carnets de conducir falsificados, regresamos a casa.

Cuando al fin se hizo de noche me recosté en mi cama y mis pensamientos comenzaron a volar.

Mañana sería un día duro sin duda. Tendríamos que ir al instituto, para seguir fingiendo que somos humanas. Y digo fingir porque no lo éramos del todo.

¿Que somos?

Ante los ojos de muchos humanos podíamos ser monstruos, seres horribles que deseaban destruirlos para apoderarse de todo el planeta.

Era algo estúpido, pero es lo que dicen casi todas las leyendas, y si alguien se enterase de lo que somos, nos querrían aniquilar.

Éramos sirenas, ninfas marinas, o como lo llames.

Mis hermanas, nuestros padres, y todos los seres marinos sabemos qie no somos los únicos "seres extraordinarios" que existen, pero eso solo lo sabíamos en el océano.

Nuestro padre nos había advertido muy seriamente respecto a eso. Si nos descubría alguien o nosotras veíamos a cualquier ser no-humano, debíamos volver. Él nos enseño a distinguirlos y a matarlos, en caso de peligro.

Hace muchísimos años, hubo una guerra donde todos los vampiros del mundo, gobernados por otros, Los Vulturis, nos debían aniquilar a nosotras, las sirenas y a los Licántropos e hijos de la Luna.

Su excusa para hacer eso era que nosotros eramos "horribles monstruos que querían acabar con todos los vampiros".

Ellos ahora creen que nuestra raza ya no existe. Por eso debemos fingir delante de ellos también.

Resoplé. Todo era ridículo.

Definitivamente... sería un día muy duro.  
Y con esa frase en la mente, me dormí.

Abrí los ojos por la mañana al escuchar un pitido desagradable y constante.

Despertador —pensé—. En el océano no tenemos estas cosas... más que nada porque no dormimos.

De pronto los recuerdos acudieron a mí y me levanté rápidamente, mareándome por el movimiento tan brusco. Miré mi mesa de noche en la que estaba el reloj y vi los números rojos marcando "6:30".

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Alice y Rosalie desayunando.

—¿Quieres comida de humanos, Bells? — Preguntó Rosalie con voz fastidiosa.

—Son algo así como pan, pero tostado— Explicó Alice al ver mi cara extrañada— Leí en internet que los humanos suelen comer esto para desayunar. También hay... mmm... ¡Leche! Si, leí algo sobre eso también.

—Alice, que ahora tengamos piernas no quiere decir que tengamos que comer... eso—Dije yo.

—En realidad... no sabe mal— Dijo Rosalie a su pesar.

—Vaya Rose— Dije sirviéndome la comida—, que raro que no te andas quejando.

Rosalie me mandó una mirada envenenada, que respondí con una sonrisa.

Desayunamos entre bromas y risas, y fuimos a arreglarnos.

Nos pusimos aquellas bonitas prendas, que usaban los humanos y que habíamos comprado una semana antes, nuestro primer día como "humanas", y nos marchamos al instituto con los autos.

**Edward POV**

Claro de luna terminó a la vez que yo me levantaba de mi cómodo sofá de cuero para abrir la puerta de mi cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres, Emmett?

—Uy, Edward, que amargado estás.

—Sólo lo repetiré una vez, ¿Qué quieres, Emmett?

—Venía para informarte de que Carlisle y Esme van a volver mañana. Han llamado mientras Jazz y yo estábamos de caza.

—Genial.

Carlisle y Esme eran nuestros "padres", por llamarlos de alguna forma. Nos habían convertido a Emmett y a mí cuando nos habían encontrado moribundos, en diferentes ocasiones, y ahora estaban de viaje en su aniversario número 276.

Jasper era un caso aparte, había llegado buscando al "famoso clan Cullen". Se nos reconocía por ser casi los únicos vampiros que se alimentaban de animales, en vez de humanos. Los otros vivían en Alaska.

—Si, ya se les echaba de menos por aquí — Dijo Emmett yéndose de mi dormitorio.

Mi "hermano" Emmett.

Sobre 1942, él había sido atacado por un oso cuando era humano, y Carlisle, en una de sus salidas de cacería, lo vio, mató al oso y convirtió a Emmett, ya que sería imposible curarlo y que siguiera siendo humano.

Y yo o...

A mi me habían convertido en el año 1918. Me encontraba muriendo de Gripe Española en un hospital de Chicago, donde trabajaba Carlisle por esa época. Él me vio, y mi madre, moribunda también, le pidió que me salvara.

Él piensa todavía que ella sabía su secreto, que era un vampiro, y por eso se lo dijo.

Carlisle llevaba muchos años siendo vampiro, el ya era "vegetariano" desde el principio, pues no quería arrebatar vidas.

Después de muchos años y esfuerzo, logró ignorar casi por completo el olor de la sangre humana, y así se quiso hacer doctor.

Ahora trabaja en el Hospital de Forks, donde estamos "viviendo" por unos años, hasta que nos tengamos que marchar de nuevo.

Él ya llevaba muchos años con Esme, pero ni mis hermanos ni yo habíamos sentido nunca ese... amor, que ellos tienen, por otra persona.

Mi madre siempre nos dice que llegará el día en el que conozcamos a nuestra "compañera" y que la amaremos para siempre, pero supongo que es algo que todas las madres dicen a sus hijos.

Recordé el día en el que ella quiso juntarme con Tanya, y un escalofrío me recorrió mi congelado cuerpo.

Yo sabía que no sería así. Yo nunca encontraría a esa la persona, y lo tenía más que asumido. Habían pasado demasiados años...

Edward, vamos al instituto— Pensó Jasper.

—Ya bajo— Susurré. Sabía que me oirían.

Me cambié rápidamente de camisa y partimos al instituto en mi Volvo. Otro día igual.

* * *

_**HOLIIIII, se que hay muchas cosas por resolver, por ejemplo ¿Por qué ellas están aqui?, ¿Cuando vinieron al mundo de los humanos?, ¿Quienes son sus padres?, ¿A que huelen las nubes?... ETC, peeero las iré aclarando a lo largo de la historia ¿Ok? **_

_**DEJAAAAAD REVIIIIIEEEEWWWW PPPLLLLSSSSS**_

_**Vale, probablemente las que siguen mi anterior historia –Leyendo el futuro– me odien por estar taaaaaaanto tiempo sin actualizar y ahora ponerme con esto, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que ya me puse con la otra historia después de mucho tiempo, ya que no tenía inspiración para aquello, y de pronto ¡PAF! salió esta idea.**_

_**¡Prometo actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora! **_

* * *

_**Bendita sea Stephenie Mayer por hacer crepúsculo y maldita por hacer a sus protagonistas taaaaaan **__**irresistibles.**_

* * *

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Sαмαитнα Sтєωαят**_


End file.
